Sctanley's Distraction
by Sidicious
Summary: Sctanley, Eden West's Host is challenged into a game of Strip Guitar Hero by Eden East's entertainment host, Rhea Scarlett  character I created . A storm on the island ignites something that was always there and these two can no longer ignore.


"You're killing me Casey! You're fa-rickin' gutted me!"

"But he has a huge cock!" Blues glisten with relish

"A mere detail. I don't need social loafers on my staff." Scarlett stated firmly

"Ohhh c'mon Scar, I was only late a (scopes Swatch and cracks an oopsie grin) couple of hours." Casey intoned perfectly Puss and Boots.

"Soo you and Mr. Orgasms can bump nasties while I warm up the crowd?" Scarlett crossed her arms over a rather cute top rolled up in just the right way to reveal her svelte waist and graceful shoulders.

"Girl you don't get it (starts getting giddy the thought). Its' like his cock KNEW just how I needed it. I've never orgasmed like THAT before." Casey sighed with a fond memory

"You mean he gave you multiples? Stop playing." Scarlett asked "The man is purely myth."

"Girl no man has ever given you the ripple effect?" Casey asked thoughtful

Huh. This coming from a 21 year old.

Sure Scarlett had some incredible orgasms. Awesome even.

But none had thrust inside her all the way to the hilt. Frenzied and feral. She wanted a man to be out of his mind for her. Wild yet hot, primal. Lost in an uncensored fervor to be inside her.

Scarlett rarely took the time to consider what her body and soul craved. Especially since she was the entertainment host for Eden East – an exclusive resort for singles crafted in paradise.

She needed to step away from the hedonism for a little escape.

As much as she enjoyed dancing, singing was her first love.

It was what she did when she was on suspension from Juillard. Till then Rhea Scarlett kept herself afloat entertaining singles. Singles who came from money. The pay was more than decent and within a few months her sentence would be over.

They would take her back because she knew her voice was her backbone-a raspy multi-octave range that gave the hard nose judges goose bumps during her audition.

To be fair she had been a pianist prodigy, she admits to being seduced by Gary Oldman's interpretation of Beethoven.

She had grown up adoring singers with strong deep voices: Whitney Houston, Janis Joplin and most especially Christina Aguilera.

It was her solace to write music especially in those moments – especially when she caught her now very ex-boyfriend of two years slipping out of the sheets with their vocal coach. Their very out and proud coach.

So of course _she_ was the one with the 'problem', not them. Apparently, you're not suppose to walk in on your honey when their getting freaky with someone else.

Now Scarlett has Norse and Irish blood (dangerous combination) blood running through her veins. It was her Viking side that responded: a hose of water and throwing plates with decent accuracy.

Huh, but it was her Irish side that said take a shot with your Blackberry _**first**_ and send it to Juillard's dean.

Reason SHE only got suspension and _they_ only got a slap on the wrist. WTF right?

And right now Casey will just have to discover that a huge cock didn't automatically equal multiple orgasms.

Its usually the guys you least expect it from that give you great orgasms.

Which is why she kept her choices at her own discretion.

And right now she would have to allow Casey to enjoy herself.

A small mist began to trickle down cooling the island.

To a refuge she had rarely spied in her first five months on the island. Sure, Ponderosa was an expansive two room villa that provided a oasis for staff to unwind on their off hours.

Casey also told her it was the den for all the smart ass Eden West know-it-alls to 'chill': translation: watch movies or rule the 'War of Warcraft'.

Tough.

Sctanley and his minions would just have to deal for a few hours while her roommate was being sated from every possible angle.

Scrunching up her face-yeah, _that_ was a visual she didn't want returning any time soon.

A pleasant breeze caressed her short auburn locks, stylishly flipped out to highlight the rather exceptional Valkyrie wings tattoo raking her ivory streamlined back.

Climbing the sturdy staircase, Scarlett entered the hallway that led out to the main oasis room.

The air was fresh and inviting.

Her lobes perked attuned to the familiar and very addictive 90's song, "Jesse's Girl".

Cheers of encouragement perforated the silent awe of the small crowd inside the room.

Cracking a lopsided grin – this she HAD to see for herself.

The saloon style doors barely caused a stir.

Goodie for me and Oh..oh My..

Scarlett could even hear the smile in her internal voice.

Sctanley, the always proper Eden West host and rather obtusely stubborn Brit was _riding_ Guitar Hero.

No. no. Scratch that, but it was quite close.

His hips rolled forward in the most wonderful way-his pelvis thrusting with a pulsing heat against the plastic guitar.

Like it teased with the tip through the nylon material of brown runner's pants-pulling back but never neglecting.

**Yum. **Even the plastic guitar glistened with a sheen of moisture from this friction play.

This sent unexpected electric sparks enthralling her like an unsuspecting victim under the siren's song.

His back to her, Sctanley's vocals surprised her but it was nothing compared to the dare she say passion behind it.

Always polished and coiffed to an inscrutable perception, the damn man never had a strand of chestnut brown curls out of place.

Tonight was a different story altogether.

Not to mention she had never seen the man in casual clothes- he looked different. He was at home with himself. He was _sexy_.

But it was at exactly this point that Marvin caught sight of her.

"Woah!"

Gavin allowed his Gatorade bottle to slip from his lips – blueberry trailed down his cream polo shirt.

"Hey guys." Scarlett cast a sympathetic gaze down at Gavin-who still had yet to recognize the cold blue liquid on its way to staining his khakis.

Yeah, this moment was Kodak Gold.

Sctanley's head instantly flanked her. His arms jerked apart in surprise allowing the plastic guitar to nudge him in the gut.

Those dark ocean diamonds widened-for the first time an unguarded emotion.

_Hmmm. Interesting_. She mused.

He was conditioned to addressing everyone directly in their eyes. But they were always moments Sctanley had readied himself for.

And now she had SEEN him-accidentally of course-a part he kept hidden and rarely shared.

"Starting to think you're working on the wrong island." Winks mischievously up at the 6 ft 1 man.

Sctanley suddenly felt rather nervous-a rush of anxiety and excitement coarse through him at this.

She broke into a natural crooked grin-that on her was an endearing mixture of angel and mischief.

He was affected in the most profound way-his British cheeks flushed scarlet.

Huh. _This_ reaction surprised her.

She made him turn her name. "_Ni-ice."_

Sctanley had layers-there's beauty in that.

As though sensing her thoughts, Scarlett could tell he was battling a thousand emotions normally hidden behind a placid façade of serenity.

Well Mister Serenity was Now-although momentarily-sputtering.

"Distractions."

Oh how Scarlett liked this – HER a distraction? She dug where this was going…

This was short lived as that familiar ocean calm that she hated so much returned with a vengeance etched his features.

Truth was she enjoyed throwing him off his 'center' – only time he wasn't so pleasantly cock sure about everything.

He could drop the mask and you'd catch a glimpse of the man who was so much more behind it. So afraid to be judged.

And Scarlett had turned into an avid participant for behavioral conditioning experiment (in which she was the only candidate) zealously punching Sctanley's big round red internal button eager to know more. She couldn't help it. The man was living breathing Rorschach (unique interpretation to each individual he encountered). So when Sctanley inadvertedly displayed fleeting cracks..

"Eden East lost their claim to Ponderosa tonight. Off you go." Sctantley said in a dismissive tone and dramatically turned his back to her in a hopefully stance.

A bemused giggle escaped Scarlett as she crossed the room to meet this incredulous insanity.

_Oh so you want to play my little British man?_

"Challenge."

He swiftly turned, surprise etched his proud European features as the pupils of his diamond eyes grew as they set upon her.

Sctanley clearly hadn't expected her to be so close-he sucked in a ragged breath.

"You declared Challenge?" his British tone was hoarse

She swore she thought she saw the words Kryptonite materialize above his head.

The man would rather die than turn down a challenge – a matter of pride.

"Abso-frickin-lutely. Eden East has always had Ponderosa at its disposal. (reflects, wetting her lower lip thoughtfully) You may be insufferable but you're a man of your word."

If this affected him, the truth was he was trying ineffectively to conceal how pleased he was with this.

"And you are at best a distraction Rhea." A wry smile formed on those rather sensual lips

"Really Sctanley? That can mean **so** many things." Scarlett teased

Subtext, her favorite.

Sctanley blushed crimson once more.

"I meant…(thinks better of it). Never mind. I am a mind of my word and..(after a moment's pause)…I accept your challenge."

"Ah goodie." Scarlett accepted a plastic guitar from Gavin. Her fingertips examined every contour with a delicate grace that set Sctanley's prick on edge.

The WAY she touched it!

Shaking it off, Game face on Sctanley!

He had to try to get into her head – which would be nothing short of trying to solve an Olympic brain teaser.

His olive features retained a piercing seriousness as he aimed the remote at the wide screen plasma tv.

"Be prepared, I only play at expert level which means playing _and_ vocals."

Challenge at expert level, huh? A Cheshire cat grin broke becomingly at the corners of Scarlett's lovely mouth.

It would be Sctantley's undoing.

"Conditions my little British man. Why don't we make it _**interesting**_?"

Sctanley's faux shrug of indifferent shoulders did not dampen the intensity of his stare.

"We play five rounds. The opponent who loses also removes an article of clothing. The player who wins the most decides the 'appropriate' _**punishment**_." Scarlett found herself unconsciously wetting her lower lip

Gavin sat up straight at this, his grin bordering on joker.

"Strip Guitar Hero? (elbows Marvin excitedly) Why didn't WE ever think of that?"

Sctanley gave Gavin a pointed look before turning his rapt attention on Rhea.

"Only down to the skivvies?" Sctanley inquired in a low voice

Noting his apprehension, Rhea flashed a warm yet teasing grin.

"C'mon Sctanley. I'm starting to sound more British than you. Besides…(thoughtfully her gaze lowers to the crease in his trousers), you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Arching a impish eyebrow up at him, Sctanley gave her a rather coy smile. It was very attractive, Rhea instantly felt her body warm in response.

Woah! What was her body trying to do to her? With all people…Sctanley.

The both of them traded heated barbs at each other while waiting for the guests to arrive to escort them to their appropriate destinations.

Well…it _really_ wasn't her fault anyway. She just happened to walk in on him tonight in a very primal moment.

It wasn't her fault this got her hot. Him and his rocking hard assets.

"You should get out more. You might just surprise yourself." Sctanley said, his ocean eyes never leaving her face

Rhea found herself breathless and horny as she found herself unable to stop eye-sexing the hell out of him.

With that, Sctanley walked around her positioning himself on her left and proceeded to turn up the volume on the Guitar Hero system.

"Whoever wins the first round will choose the subsequent artist and song. The defeated will remove an article of clothing to meet the conditions. Since this system is under Eden West's current ownership for tonight, I will select the first song." Sctanley gazed expectantly at Rhea who motioned for him to continue.

Sctanley drank in her long, elegant fingertips that held the plastic instrument the way a pianist maestro would dangle their palms with an expectant grace. THAT should have been his disclaimer.

Her naturally ivory palms were smooth and kissed with color from her time on the island. He was unexpectedly drawn to their elegance.

Like he said earlier, _**distractions**_. And Rhea Scarlett had from Day One been a distraction he couldn't afford. She made him think when he came to this very place to retreat from his life three years earlier.

It wasn't as though she had meant to. Besides all he had to do was _focus_ and interpret Rhea's poker face.

His large ocean blues steadied upon the screen, his gaze intense upon the recently uploaded selections designed to trip up rookie guitar hero players.

Making a mental list of potentials, Sctanley finally settled on CCR's classic, 'Fortunate Son'.

Without warning, Gavin and Marvin flanked on either side of Rhea with devilish grins plastered on their faces.

Marvin giddy as could be,

"It is SO ON! Prepare to be smoked lady!"

Rhea turned to catch Gavin drinking in her back side.

Gavin, "I just needed a better view-I meant seat! Seat!"

Rhea arched an eyebrow, "Park it or you will lose something you will miss and can't function without."

Sctanley gave them a murderous glare, miming to them about sexual harassment.

A unison rebuttal of 'Strip Guitar Hero' met their ears.

Gavin and Marvin both pout defeated and saunter toward the cushy couch directly behind them.

Finally, Sctanley turns to her in a last attempt to dissuade her.

That Mona Lisa smile-naturally crooked and angelically disarming only ushered him on.

-That Same Night—

Sctanley couldn't believe it.

He rested the back of his head against the pillow of the hammock which was propositioned in the nook of his private room.

Sctanley rested the bottom of his tumbler of gin on his chest.

That Voice. That huge multi-octave voice coming out of all 5 ft 8 ½ inches of a walking Botticelli come to life.

The power behind it had floored him. It threw him so much he had misfingered his portion on the guitar. _And that Never happens to him._

Needles to say…Sctanley's body and his mind are no longer on speaking terms.

Not after Rhea lost the first round-an intended loss on her part to lull him into a false sense of security. Ever the strategist.

There again she hadn't come in with an agenda. Sctanley reminded himself.

Everything spiraled the moment Rhea lifted the hem of her shirt revealing a svelte frame, perfectly supple breasts (the evidence of her nipples pierced the damn fabric of a black strap bikini top). His eyes hungrily drank in a stunning Valkyrie tattoo that etched in that silky heaven of her back. _**How**__ had he missed __that__ in all this time?_

It was as though that primal part, that beast that he was, had salivated from behind the muzzle. That very beast began attacking rabidly at the cell he kept him in.

He wanted to _lick_ every inch.

This wasn't like Sctanley at all. He was always in control of himself.

This shouldn't have surprised him – the minute Rhea stepped onto the island he felt the sounds of the calm island rouse to a deafening silence around her.

It was the very reason why he distanced himself from Eden East. It was _why_ he had to use every ounce of practiced ambiguity on a daily basis of interactions with her.

She **affected** him somehow.

He was suppose to separate himself from the rest of the world here. Especially after…

A slap of thunder reverberated over the din as the onset of a unexpected storm slipped into paradise.

It wasn't long before rain pelted readily against his villa window.

_Time had stopped back there._

A sudden frantic rap on his front door captured his attention.

Sctanley placed the glass on a nearby cabinet and sauntered toward the door.

"Gavin! Get over it-we were close." Sctanley pulled open the door

His lips parted, tender, sweet and hot on the scene lain out before him.

Rhea stood before him, soaked from the top of her crown of rum locks to her sandaled feet.

Her crooked lower lip, lush and pink trembled as the rain hailed aggregately against that silk heaven.

Her arms folded under her breasts, her shoulders quaked against the chill of the storm.

Sexy as HeLL.

Parting her lips to speak, Rhea mouthed,

"Locked out."

Regaining his composure, Sctanley beckoned her into his room.

The second he placed his palm at the base of her lithe back, Sctanley knew he was hard. _So very hard_.

As he closed the door behind them, Sctanley tried imagining truly unsexy thoughts.

**Bloody impossible**.

The sight of a wet half-naked Rhea was at the fore front of his mind's eye. Somehow he guided his mind back to the assistance at hand.

Opening a clothes drawer, Sctanley pulled one of his casual t-shirts and running shorts.

Recalling how drenched she was, Sctanley removed a bath towel from the bathroom.

He really couldn't process a single thought at the moment. Sprinting forward, his breath ragged as he approached her offering her the towel first.

"Thanks Sctanley." Rhea said, her teeth chattering "Would you help me get this off?"

Sctanley nodded, unconsciously wetting his lower lip. The tip of his prick was so tender.

_Not a dream. Definitely, not a dream._

Lifting the hem of her soaked shirt, Sctanley removed the clothing carefully – gently lifting her rum locks.

The tips of his fingers brushed against that silk heaven-bone cold to the touch.

His prick gave an excited jerk in response.

"So cold." Sctanley observed

She gave him that irresistible crooked Mona Lisa grin.

"Freezing." Rhea said her jaw trembled as he wrapped the towel around her

"What happened?" Sctanley inquired

Rhea's shoulders tensed slightly at this.

Suddenly-very suddenly he might add-Rhea stepped into his personal space. Trembling, she reached out for him, wanting to feel him and his heat. She wrapped an arm one at a time against the back of his taut waist and pressed her svelte form inch by inch into his athletic chest.

It was as though Rhea was allowing him to slowly adapt to the feel of that damn perfect body of hers against his.

She did all this in a heated fervor-trying avidly to feel his heat.

He got the sense from the way she touched him she just wanted to feel just him. Needed him somehow.

Sctanley gasped biting back a moan at how much he liked this. How much he needed her to need this with an ache.

He felt her fingertips playing with the back of his shirt.

Adjusting her chin with the palm of his hand, his diamond blues intensely piercing. He HAD to know.

He parted his mouth to speak-acting on instinct Rhea arched her chin and tenderly he might add began to nuzzle his upper lip.

A raspy moan escaped that irresistible pout of hers into his mouth as Sctanley began to respond clasping the base of her head as to allow him to press her deeper into his towering frame. His lips caressed with a chaotic frenzy-it was downright feral.

And right now the beast had pried himself loose from his cell fixed with rapture on her scent.

He had never wanted a woman this bad before. But this was Rhea.

Gripping both her palms, Sctanley braced Rhea against the villa wall and proceeded to stare her down with an intensity that bordered on predator.

_Control ceased to exist – not when she could SEE him_. To have her see him as he truly was. This thought aroused him that much more.

Her breathing intensified, growing more ragged with each passing second as though sensing his need with a ravenous hunger.

_Oh God Sctanley, if only I had known._

Rhea could tell she was staring at Sctanley most basic primal self waiting for her to acknowledge him. **Needed her to want him.**

"Fuck yeah." Rhea rasped, her lips meeting his caressing with a wanton precision. "How much do you want this?"

Pools of heat pulsed in every vein of his body rushing toward the tip of his prick.

Without warning, Sctanley collected her palm and held it to his crotch – his erection straining past the point of no return.

"You? This? (his tone turned serious as raw emotion seeped into his voice) So very fucking bad."

The tips of those elegant fingertips slipped inside his running trousers making contact with his shaft.

Rhea's piercing jades popped at his length pulsing in her hand.

Sctanley shut his eyelids briefly as she traced and caressed –intoxicating.

A torrid moan escaped his tender mouth.

Desperate to press those hungry lips to her burning flesh, Sctanley whipped her around and was instantly rewarded with the sight of that magnificent Valkyrie wings tattooed across her lithe back.

Startled slightly by this action, Rhea felt her shoulders tense and a wave of anxiety sweep over her.

And yet suddenly and very gently, Sctanley lifted a crimson lock – his tender lips hovered above her left lobe.

"So very sexy."

She could feel the heat he felt for her emanating off him and his words.

She relaxed.

And with that, the top of Sctanley's tongue traced the start of her tattoo at the shoulder blades-his pulsing member licking and flicking.

Her nipples perked and she uttered a feral moan. As his tongue explored her back, his right palm slipped through the material of her black bikini top and tweaked her left nipple.

"Dirty boy." She rasps, her body was a live wire from his touch.

Re-emerging at her left shoulder, those diamonds blues burned hazy and intense as he wantonly claimed her lips again. With that, he firmly grasped the right side of her sculpted hipbones allowing a friction play between his crotch and her assets.

Her knees buckled.

Suddenly, a saucy pair of fingertips slipped inside her bikini briefs and stroked her smoothly shaven clit.

Rhea's deep set eyes widened heavy with arousal. Oh My-GOD!

Whipping around, Rhea pushed Sctanley into the adjacent wall. Slightly stunned, Sctanley cracked a intrigued grin.

It was at this point, Sctanley felt her reach frantic to pull down his running pants.

With a second thought, Sctanley hoisted her up by her assets. Lifting her skirt, Rhea guided his prick until it was nestled between the walls of her pubic region.

She was so smooth.

"I need to feel all of you." Sctanley's voice was raw, unhinged

And with that he drove inside of her all the way to the hilt. He felt her tiny tight sheath shiver in intense pleasure.

Rhea couldn't believe the way he worked her-with the feral ferocity that made her lubricate on a continuum. His prick was larger than what she was use to and yet it managed to hit her core with each incredible mind-blowing gyration. He worked up a rather chaotic rhythm as he pumped vigorously and without restraint inside her.

Fuck yeah!

She could feel him building up inside her, his gaze studied her own intensely waiting for her. Rhea extended her palms, forking his dark locks as he released a intensely guttural moan.

One hard thrust and they came together-a ripple wave ripped through Rhea and her vision skewed as she was overcome with an encore set of orgasms.

Even as he collapsed against her, his breathing hot and choppy at the nape of her neck-Sctanley had yet to break the connection. He was still inside her.

As he glanced down at her, Rhea saw a tender glow in those diamond blues of his.

He leaned in and kissed her, hot and slow. _Ooh-Do I ever like this._ His soft lips moving against her own with a gentle tenderness she unexpectedly found herself drawn to.

_Ummm. Sctanley_-THERE she said it!

It was so good-so very fucking good the sex. And now that she thought about it, they barely made it (half their clothes were still on).

Very hot.

Rhea gave him her naturally crooked grin –her mind still on the multiples he gave her.

"Hmm. I don't think I 'punished' you enough." Rhea arched a naughty eyebrow

The tip of his prick instantly hardened at these words.

Undoing her bikini top, Rhea allowed it to fall to the floor. Sctanley's grin widened even more.

-The Next Morning—

Sctanley's eye lids fluttered open-his mind still locked on that perfect moment from last night.

A quick glance at the clock radio told him they had finally fell into a heavy slumber. Not a tense bone or nerve should be tweaking in either of their bodies.

Sctanley couldn't remember the last time he felt _this_ content.

It was **that look** Rhea gave him just before sleep claimed her. It was pure bliss.

And something else there. **Something more**.

He watched her for some time-loving the way her striking features contorted into the cutest expressions he had ever seen a person make in their sleep.

Rhea stirred, rousing herself from her much needed sleep. Slowly, she lifted her lids shaking off the residue of sleep.

"Good morning (catches the sudden switch to 12pm). Good afternoon." Sctanley greeted her with that coy attractive smile

Even in daylight, his now wild locks and very naked body made her body instantly warm.

Something in the way he stared at her, told her he might have been watching her sleep. Strange as it may seem, she liked this a lot.

What was going on here? On the occasions that she did get lucky, she usually bolted out of the room before the guy arose.

It was nothing personal. She just didn't the point in staying after.

Then why oh why did she feel this sudden pull for Sctanley?

"Come here." Rhea heard him say

YES! Her body and mind shouted in unison and she felt herself inch closer until he collected her in the safeguard on those gorgeous olive skin, embracing her tenderly.

It felt right-natural-she would say between them.

Glancing up at him, he winked down at her. Damn! Is this man SMEXY or what?

"Hey." Rhea Scarlett smiled up at him in return

"Can I ask you something?" Sctanley began

"Okay." For some reason her heart began to race as he allowed the prospect to linger above them.

Finally, he parted those gorgeous lips.

"Last night you asked me how much I wanted this. (Rhea nodded in recollection-just the thought of knowing what this did to him got her hot) Did _last night_ mean anything to you?"

Sctanley watched her, baited breath as her own hitched. She was clearly surprised by this-her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as her expression became quite thoughtful.

She was like this for some time before her natural rose-blush lips parted.

"For me, I can't be certain if the guy I'm with turns out to be someone that he's not. (pauses sucking in a huge gulp of air) By this time, I'm usually gone before he wakes up. _**This**_ is the first time I've ever wanted to stay after."

His heart skipped a beat at this and he broke into a reassuring smile.

"I'm honored, you don't have to say anything else. Its' just something I needed to know."

Returning his grin and the genuine behind it, Rhea stated sweetly.

"Me too."

Clasping both sides of his face, she pulled him in for a long hot erotically charged kiss. Sctanley straddled her, his already prominent erection positioned itself between her thighs. Rhea released a hoarse moan from this electric friction.

Raising a suggestive eyebrow down at her,

"Are you opposed to morning sex?"

It was as though he read her mind.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

-Three Nights Later—

"Well look who decided to take a walk on the wild side." Casey declared as Sctanley crossed the threshold of Eden East isle.

Sctanley ignored the obvious chastising tone laced with a hint of sarcasm and went straight for the gullet.

"Have you seen Rhea?" Sctanley inquired, a glimmer of vulnerability in those diamond blues, urgency in his voice

The truth was the exquisite angel that spent an entire night thru late afternoon nuzzling contentedly in his arms had been M.I.A. for the past three consecutive nights. He had always managed to just miss the end of her performances and most staff or guests were too immersed in hooking up to notice.

A tension started to creep into his right shoulder gnawing its way into his left at the absence of her touch. SOMETHING happened between the two of them – Sctanley was sure of it.

He saw it in the way she looked at him. The way her lips assaulted his in a chaotic all consuming frenzy that was as feral as it was passion.

Why he so badly needed to find her-he needed to know that it was as real for her as it was for him.

That's why for Night Four, Sctanley enlisted Gavin and Marvin to cover his director position at Eden West.

Casey gave an exasperated glance at three male dancers.

"We're about to go on Dr. Who."

Raising an eyebrow, Sctanley allowed that legendary cool as a cucumber calm fill him.

"Where I come from, Dr. Who is an institution. Now surely you possess a rational mind to speak in a _professional_ capacity to a program director."

Casey's eyes widened and her smug features fell. When she spoke next it was nothing short of remarkable.

"Scar is already on stage and if I'm late one more time with my portion of the performance she's going to can my assets. Besides its 'Lady Gaga' week. I'll let her know you wish to see her."

And with that Casey sprinted with the dancers towards the stage. A shaft of gold beams fell upon a piano off to the left.

What Sctanley witnessed next still sent electric shocks throughout him. Those elegant ivory fingers stroked the ivory keys with a mastery only a pianist prodigy could have administered.

THAT VOICE-it could soothe the savage storm inside anyone and captivate the soul.

She was the real deal.

"I want your ugly. I want your disease.." Lady Gaga's Bad Romance was the predecessor to Alejandro. Rhea soared through both with ease as the audience was captivated into a bewitched silence.

It was the first time Sctanley had ever witnessed any of her performances but one was for certain she didn't belong on this hotel villa entertaining rich singles. She should be doing this professionally.

There could only be one reason someone that talented would choose work here: she was hiding from something (or) she needed to escape from the world like him.

At the end of Alejandro, a tumultuous applause broke out amongst cat calls.

Rhea broke into that infectious Mona Lisa smile and cast an approving grin at Casey. Casey nodded respectfully and had kept her distance after 'the talk'. Especially since Rhea moved her to a different villa three days earlier.

As Rhea sauntered down the steps of the stage, a pair of ocean blues locked with hers and she felt her breath leave her.

STRONG. BE STRONG.

*_Hi everyone, I've been writing this story on and off on my ipod in my free time (which is quite rare now a days since I'm in grad school). But I wished to post something new and I hope you enjoy reading it. I do promise to have an ending. When I saw the movie, I thought Sctanley needs some love too _


End file.
